


Just Enough

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Series: Not Enough Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Decisions, Infidelity, M/M, Revenge Sex, Viktuuri infidelity, background Yuuri/Yuri infidelity, past viktor/chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Chris comes to visit and finds a brokenhearted Viktor looking to get back at his cheating husband.





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote Not Enough for Yuruuri week, I received a lot of feedback to continue this story. I came up with a series in four parts. This part has a focus on ViChris.
> 
> Please mind the tags!
> 
> Unbetaed, but a major thank you to Icicle for encouraging me to try this as a series.

Viktor lies in bed beside Yuuri, who is sleeping. Viktor wishes he could sleep. It's been a week since he found out Yuuri is having an affair with Yuri, sleeping just a bedroom away.

Instead of sleeping, Viktor is plagued with an incessant stream of questions. Is Yuuri dreaming about Yuri? Is Yuri awake _too_ , thinking about Yuuri? Is his marriage salvageable?

He's spent a lot of time crying. It's been almost impossible to act like nothing is wrong, that he didn't watch Yuuri and Yuri have sex and confess their love for each other.

He wonders what he can do to get his husband back, if he could clean the house more, ask Yuuri about his day more frequently, rim him, give him whatever he wants. Whatever he can do to get his marriage back.

It's a long while before he finally shuts his eyes and dozes off to sleep.

When he wakes, his phone is buzzing. Yuuri is already gone.

He doesn't want to answer it, but he picks up anyway. "Hi Chris."

"Viktor, did I wake you up?"

He clears his throat. "No, it's fine. How's it going?"

"Well, I decided to pay you and Yuuri a visit. It's been a while since I've seen the Katsuki-Nikiforov-Plisetsky residence."

Viktor feels a pang at the mention of Yuuri and Yuri in the same sentence. "Are you at the airport?"

A knock sounds at Viktor's bedroom door. He stands up and opens the door. Chris stands in the doorway, grinning at Viktor. "Surprise?"

Viktor wraps his arms around Chris, giving him a great bear hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

Chris returns the hug, patting Viktor on the back. They hang up their phones and Viktor looks up at Chris. "How did you get in?"

Chris shrugs. "Mari let me in. Yuri and Yuuri went out to go skate."

"Of course." Viktor snorts and fights the tears stinging his eyes, always present.

"Viktor, what's the matter?"

Viktor swallows and shakes his head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Chris walks Viktor to the bed and they sit down. Chris rubs circles on Viktor's shoulders, and he's suddenly incredibly grateful that his oldest friend came to visit.

"I don't want to dump all of this on you, Chris."

Chris tucks Viktor's hair behind his ear and rubs his thumb against Viktor's cheek. "Viktor, you can tell me _anything._ "

Viktor shakes his head. "Yuuri is cheating on me, Chris."

"Don't be ridiculous. Yuuri loves you."

"I watched him have sex with someone else."

Chris freezes, dropping his hand and stares at Viktor. "No."

Viktor doesn't answer, just sobs into his hands.

"Did you confront him?"

He shakes his head. Viktor had promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of anyone. He sniffles, wipes his eyes, and looks up at Chris. "I just left. I couldn't."

"It's okay, Viktor. You'll be okay."

"It feels like my heart has been split in two."

Chris hugs Viktor again, gently stroking his hair.

Finally, the question that's eaten at him for days bubbles to the surface. "What did I do wrong?"

Chris grips Viktor's shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. I promise. This is Yuuri's problem, his and whoever he was with."

"Yuri." Viktor sniffles again.

"That's what I said."

"No, it was Yuuri and _Yuri_."

Viktor has not said it out loud until that moment, that his husband and the man he treats like his own family are having an affair behind his back. He closes his eyes and sees Yuuri pounding into Yuri, not caring about anything else in the world but each other.

"Holy shit."

"You're not helping, Chris."

Chris hasn't let go of Viktor, his grip almost vice-like on his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to process this. How long has this been going on?"

"At least a year." Viktor's voice is bitter, and he tastes the words as they come out.

He leans into Chris's embrace. He feels so good, so warm. When Viktor is able to touch him, Yuuri feels cold like a dead fish.

What is it that causes Yuuri to cheat on him? Is it Yuri? Or is it the fact that his and Yuuri's relationship is no longer working out? Could Viktor feel even better with someone else?

He slides his hand up Chris's chest, coming to rest where his neck and shoulder meet and pulls himself up. Their faces are far closer than they've been in years.

"Chris."

Chris closes his eyes and takes in a breath, letting it slowly out his nose. "Viktor, what are you doing?"

Viktor sits up fully and cups his face. "I think you know what I'm doing."

"Isn't this why you are so upset? Will this make you any better than Yuuri?"

Viktor shook his head. "It won't. But I have to know if I can feel it with someone else."

"Viktor, you've already felt me. I've given you everything I could give."

Viktor licks his lips, remembering everything Chris has given him over their years of friendship. "Yes, but that was before _him_."

Chris falters, and Viktor senses his weakness. He closes the distance between them and kisses the only other person he's truly loved besides Yuuri. Just as he expects, Chris melts into the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth and allowing Viktor's tongue entrance.

This feels different. Yuuri doesn't kiss the same way; he kisses with less tongue than Chris. Both men have mastered Eros, but Chris is in a league of his own, the way he holds onto Viktor as though he might disappear at any moment, the level of desperation with which he kisses is almost unbearable.

But it feels fucking perfect.

It's everything he and Yuuri have been missing, and with that, Viktor knows he and Yuuri can't salvage their marriage, if there was ever a real marriage to begin with.

Viktor climbs on top of Chris and straddles him, wanting more friction between them. This is the first time he's felt _this_ needed in so long and he wants to take full advantage of the situation.

As they continue to kiss, Viktor slides his hands under Chris's shirt and pushes it up, revealing the body Viktor once claimed was made for sex. They break apart shortly to remove each other's shirts, then crash their lips back together, bare chest against bare chest.

Viktor is so hard for Chris, wanting Chris to fill him up, to make him feel whole again. He's felt like he has half a soul in the past week, wandering aimlessly in his pit of despair.

"Let me ride you, Chris."

Chris answers with a moan. He pulls out his wallet from his pants and takes out a condom and a thin packet of lube. Viktor smiles. He's still the same Chris.

Viktor stands up on his knees, allowing Chris to unbutton his pants and free his dick, Viktor wiggles out of his pajama trousers, completely naked.

Chris looks Viktor up and down with an appraising eye. Viktor wonders what Chris sees. Does he see the Viktor he used to know, the one who loved to have his dick sucked by anyone willing? Does he see Yuuri's husband, trying desperately not to feel anything? Or does he see how depressed Viktor really is?

"You're just as beautiful as ever, Viktor."

Viktor breathes a sigh of relief and watches Chris roll his condom on. Viktor smears the lube all over his entrance. He climbs back on top of Chris and positions himself right above Chris's dick.

"Don't you want me to prepare you?"

Viktor shakes his head. "I want to feel every inch of you, Chris."

He lowers himself slowly, his muscles tightening and relaxing against Chris's cock. They are both moaning and Viktor loves that he can make someone else feel this good besides Yuuri.

Once Chris is fully sheathed inside Viktor, they are still for a few moments, breathing and adjusting to the feeling. Viktor loves that the pain makes him forget why he is doing this in the first place.

Viktor begins moving, first rocking back and forth, stretching himself open slowly. He and Chris are both older now, and can take the time to enjoy each other's bodies, rather than a frantic fuck in the locker room.

After his ass has grown accustomed to being fucked, Viktor starts moving up and down, pistoning Chris's cock inside of him, trying desperately to find his prostate.

There.

He sees stars as he brushes Chris's cock against his prostate again and again. Chris has his eyes scrunched tight, practically whining in pleasure. Viktor likes this look on Chris.

As they fuck, Viktor can't help but compare the experience to Yuuri. He hadn't ever really thought about it; Viktor had fallen hard and fast for Yuuri after Sochi and never thought about anyone else since.

Yuuri's bigger, fills Viktor up more just the way he likes it. His skin is softer than Chris, who is hard everywhere. The taste of Yuuri's skin is addictive due to the cocoa butter lotion he uses.

Viktor loves to be held by Yuuri knowing that he will take care of Viktor.

Being loved by Yuuri is the best feeling in the world.

Or should he say, "was?" 

This suddenly doesn't feel right. Viktor loves _Yuuri_ , not Chris. The hard body underneath him isn't his husband's. Still, he wants to finish, wants to prove that he isn't broken. To whom, he doesn't know.

He grips his cock and closes his eyes, imagining that the cock filling him up is Yuuri's.

"Yes."

Viktor rocks his hips back and forth against his prostate as Yuuri thrusts up into him. He clings on for dear life as his orgasm rips through him, coating their stomachs in his come. He feels Yuuri coming as well as his skin flushes and thrusts come to a still.

"Oh fuck, Yuuri. I love you so much."

A pair of hands pushes Viktor off, and then he remembers he's being fucked by Chris. Chris can't seem to hide the pain from his face as he stands up and disposes of the condom.

Viktor doesn't know what to say. 

_Thanks for the fuck?_

_I'm sorry?_

Perhaps the latter is a good start.

"Chris, I-"

"Save it, Viktor."

The door slides open and it's Viktor's worst nightmare imaginable. Yuuri is standing in the doorway, staring at an extremely naked Chris standing by the trashcan and a fucked-out Viktor, laying on his back, dick exposed and come all over himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com), where I live in rare pair hell.


End file.
